geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars Jedi Academy "The player"
So how many of you have played the game Star wars JedI acadamy before? If not alow me to illabrate. Star wars jedi acadamy is a thirdperson shooter/hack n slash game released in 2003 for the XBOX and pc which is based on now one of the most well known and iconic movie franchise. I am a massive fan of the game and although I was very disappointing with the story mode the multiplayer was my shit. It recently came to my attention that the servers would be shutting down on May of 2014 (the game uses gamespy for the servers). I was kinda sad mainly because this was my favorite multiplayer star wars game (next to republic commando). Around that time I had a strange encounter with a player that not only bugged me but also kinda freaked me out in the same way. The multiplayer session It was may 28th (4 days before the servers shut down) and me and my buddies on my steam group were getting ready to kick ass and take names (as we did for the past 14 years) . We decided to do a death-mach on the map tatooine . We were having a great time, since this was probably the last time we would of played the game we decided to give it our all. Half way through the match a player joined the match and his name was only "-". I was confused about a player joining the match because I though that Conner (My best friend and the server host) said that he made the server private so only me and the other guys could join. I DMd Conner on steam about this and this is the conversation we had, Me "Yo Conner are you sure you set the server to private"? I asked Conner "Yeah I did why did you ask"? Me "Some random guy joined the server and his name was glitched" I replied. Conner "Oh really? wow. Hold on let me tell the other guys about this and I'll fix this immediately thanks for the heads up bro". A few seconds later I was booted back to the main menu and I was waiting for him to send me an invite to the new server suddenly "-" messaged me and this caught me by surprise and I kind of forgot about his existence when I had that conversation with Conner. Anyway this Is the transcript of the conversation of what me and "-" went. "-" "Why"? Me "Why what?" "-" "Why did you abandon me?" Me "Look you better not waste my time and spout out some nonsensical bullshit like that. My friend is making a new server and he is setting it to private so if you want you can friend me on steam and we can play the game, but if you are going to be a troll and whine about the server being taken down then go fuck off and whine somewhere else". A few minuets later I got a couple of notifications from steam. One was a friend request from "-" and the other was your typical thing were your friend's steam status will pop up and it will say that "this friend is playing this game and such" "-" has started to play Star Wars Jedi Knight Jedi Academy " "-" has invited you to game would like to join? I decided to join his server but before I did I alerted my group on steam about this and basically said "not this time maybe tomorrow" and then I joined. When I clicked join there was yellow text and a load bar stating that I had to install a custom map. The download only took up about 3 or 4 minuets and when I joined the server I chose my custom character (A twi'lek with red skin and gave her dark side powers) and when I loaded in the map my jaw dropped. I was In the map Korriban however there was fire in the sky (think of the hell levels in the ps1 version of doom) and the ground looked redder. When I spawned I had no weapons and I was in the temple ."-" was there and his player model was Darth maul. However it looked odd... My memory is shit so let me describe what it looked like from what I can remember. It was a darth maul playermodel but his face was fully red and the spikes on his head were longer. His robe was drenched In blood and dust and instead of a red blade, his lightsaber blade was black kinda similar to the one you unlock in star wars the force unleashed. Back on topic. He enabled force rage and he used force lightning on my character depleting her health only to 1 and once my character reach one present of health he sliced my character in half. Instead of the usual re-spawning, my character's dismembered body was on the floor and I heard a bloodcurdling scream coming from my computer speakers. I jumped out of my gaming chair and almost hit my head against the roof. I was booted from the server for being afk. Aftermath A couple of years has passed since the incident. Me Conner and the gang have moved onto other games after the servers had shut down. I also found out through a user on my steam group that "-" has been suspended from steam for apparently "spamming gore into the steam forums". Like I said in the beginning this experience was strange and really creepy. I still play Jedi Academy occasionally and I still have fun playing the game but I still look back on the experience and I think to my self what was "-"'s true motives? Category:Gaming Category:Star Wars Category:Uhhhh.......